


Stacking Oreos (Huening Kai x F!Reader)

by BlackOrchid1004



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Huening Kai, Competition, Cute Huening Kai, F/M, Huening Kai Being A Little Shit, Kissing, Oreos, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Short & Sweet, Sweetheart Huening Kai, stacking, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackOrchid1004/pseuds/BlackOrchid1004
Summary: You used to love Oreos so much, you thought it'd be easy to beat your boyfriend in a Oreo-stacking contest.
Relationships: Huening Kai/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Stacking Oreos (Huening Kai x F!Reader)

Oreos. 

To say you loved them would have been a total understatement.

If they wouldn't be such high-calorie bombs, you'd eat them the whole week.

At least one package a day.

But this wasn't the case and after all you had to keep an eye on your health.

Especially as a trainee of BigHit Entertainment you didn't want to be too overzealous with your consume of sweets.

But what you were doing right now, had nothing to do with eating sweets.

No.

You were stacking them. 

As high as possible. 

Just about twenty minutes ago, you had decided to accept your boyfriends challenge.

Under the amused laughter of your co-members the two of you had proclaimed to rather refrain from unpacking your newly-arrived favourite Pusheen-plushie than losing against Kai. Of course your rascal of a boyfriend had taken your words serious and agreed. 

If you'd lose, your beloved yet still packed plushie would become his possession for two weeks.

As if you'd let that happen.

If you'd lose, he would have to hand over three of his own plushies of your choice to you for the next two weeks.

Mentally you were already meditating on which ones you would choose.

Of course your choice would have to sting him for being such a brat.

"Why do I feel like you're already planning your choice?"

Kais voice said directly into your ear.

You almost jumped and glared at the grinning brunette.

"Trying to make me lose my focus, huh Mister?", you pouted.

"Me? Do you really believe I'd play so dirty? You should know me better, [y/n]", he protested, but his dark eyes betrayed him as he leaned in as if he wanted to kiss you.

The tips of your noses touched, causing you to throw both arms in the air.

"Yah! Stop it! Scamp!"

You boyfriend just laughed, his and your bandmates joining him.

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side, ladies!", you screeched at the four other women, but they just stuck out their tongues at you.

"That's what you get from teasing us all the time, sweetie.", Jisoo, who leaned against the shoulder of her boyfriend Taehyun.

Akira, your bands leader, just shrugged as Soobin hugged her from behind. There was no help coming from her either.

Eventough you already knew, that your attempts would be futile, you turned to the two remaining members of your band "Dreamers", Micha and Chae.

"Nuhuh, forget it, [y/n]. You started this, now woman up and get it done.", Micha said, before focussing on getting back her phone from Yeonjun.

Chae gave you a sweet smile, moving as if she wanted to get up and come to your rescue, but then she simply readjusted her jeans and took her place on her boyfriends lap. Beomgyu sent you an apologizing smile.

"Ugh! So much for being my sworn sisters.", you moped overdramatically, putting two more black-and-white cookies onto your pile, only to hiss at your boyfriends giggling.

"Seems like your sisters all switched to my side. I charmed them into it", he teased as he added too another Oreo to his tower.

Oh how you wanted to pinch his cheeks for this remark right now!

But with a deep exhale you decided to regain your focus and to move on.

There was too much on the line, to blow up this challenge.

At the moment both towers stood beautifully, but neither of you knew for how much longer they would prevail, if you kept stacking like that.

Just when Kai and you reached out to grab another cookie, your hands touched on the plate.

It was empty.

You had run out of Oreos.

"I'll go and get you a refill, Akira offered and got up from the couch, when suddenly Jisoo jumped from Taehyuns arms, screaming bloody murder.

"A spider!! It's a bloody spider! God it's so gross!!"

At these words all eight jumped from the couch.

"Shit! Where did it go?", Taehyun cursed.

"Ugh! Over there! Yuck! It's so hairy and huge!", his girlfriend whined. 

She had abhored spiders since she was a child and there was nothing else that grossed her out so much.

"Yah! It's running away, you scared it, Jisoo.", Yeonjun said, having picked up a tissue to catch the insect, while Mika held the tissue box for him, trying the best to look away as well.

If you were honest, spiders weren't your forte either.

Though you had been able to will yourself into removing spiders yourself by now, big hairy ones like the one currently causing havoc still got you.

Slowly you took a step back until your body came into contact with your boyfriends front.

"Don't worry, jagi. Yeonjun is an expert in spider-hunting, he'll throw it out in a few seconds."

And as if it was his cue, the blue-haired rapper of TxT had caught the little eight-legged troublemaker.

"There we go, little fella. Now you have to go!", he said to the tissue in his hand, only to curse, when the spider wiggled its way out and - jumped from the tissue and straight in front of your feet.

"EWWW!", you howled and jumped - straight into Kais arms, throwing your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist.

"Woah!", he stumbled back, trying to find his balance again, but failing miserably and hitting the desk - causing your glorious Oreo-towers to collapse right away.

"I GOT IT!", Yeonjun had thrown himself to the ground and covered the desperate animal with another tissue. 

He quickly grabbed it and rushed to the window, where he sat the spider onto the window sill. 

As he turned around he too noticed the two collapsed piles of Oreos.

The hard work, you and Kai had done, all wasted.

Because of a spider.

Though by the smile on Kais face, at least he had come out with a positive result from that challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER
> 
> TxT belong solely to themselves and all copyright aside from their personal informations belongs to Big Hit Entertainment.
> 
> The idea as well as the names of the band "Dreamers" and its members were chosen and created by a dear friend of mine and were not my own idea! Please do not use any of these elements without permission!!


End file.
